


One and Two

by wlpr (wendyloulou)



Series: oh sweet nothing [5]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendyloulou/pseuds/wlpr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ill-fated jailhouse romance. From a different perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One and Two

**Author's Note:**

> 2 ficlets, describing the same love scene from different POVs. Beta-read by lindenmae.

_One_

The steam of the showers clings to John’s skin. He moves slowly between the stalls, all of them empty at this time of day. 

Just there, in the back of the room, he sees a lonely man, enjoying the warm water after a night of work. Everyone else has already left. They’re alone.

The man’s standing still, head hanging low, stiff shoulders, hard knots of muscles in his back tight with tension. This close, he looks like a bull, like a moving rock -- a live, breathing force of nature.

John should probably leave, get back to where he came from, let G-27 be. But the masked man wears no mask and John needs to see up close -- just one more time -- the lines of the face he’s been addicted to. The harmony that no scars can destroy. Anyone who fails to see this beauty is a misguided fool, and John pities them.

In silence he reaches out and touches his fingers to the hot, wet skin of G-27’s back, runs his hand up the familiar line of the man’s spine. The water stops, and in the quiet that falls John hears the soft exhale as the tension leaves the man’s body. 

Encouraged, John brings his other hand to the man’s side, gently squeezing at the hard muscle there. The man inches closer, allowing the touch, and John, getting bolder, presses a kiss, and another to Bane’s shoulder blade, the back of his neck. John will allow himself this small weakness, just this last time.

John wants to spin him around and kiss his face, suck tender bruises onto his jaw, make him know that he’s wanted, that he can be loved and his body is coveted. But the man keeps his back turned to John, shy and embarrassed, and John would never take anything he isn’t willing to give.

Bane presses back, sighing softly and spreading his legs a little. John molds himself against his body, murmuring words of encouragement and pleading gently as the man takes John’s hand and brings it down to his cock, John’s trembling fingers skimming over the tip, so smooth and wet. 

John is so hard he _aches_ , the sweet hurt pulsating through him; it swirls in his gut, in his heart, in the back of his thighs. Feverish, desperate with his need, he unzips himself and sinks to his knees, his own cock in hand -- so heavy, so filled.

Bane lets John suck his cock, but he won’t kiss him. He’s watching, enthralled, helpless and blushing hotly under John’s gaze, as John sinks his mouth onto his cock. At this moment John has him -- his body and soul, and there’s no one else, and there never was.

John wants him so bad, sucks him so hard, that Bane’s knees weaken. He pulls out and leans against the wall. With a moan of disappointment, John follows him, fisting his own cock, still hungry for him.

John digs his fingers into the flesh of Bane’s thighs, keeping him still as he wants him. Bane obeys, and comes, giving himself fully to John, and John’s eyes are burning through him, so dark, so loving.

 

***

 

_Two_

John always begs so beautifully when he’s desperate. 

He begs for a kiss when he’s up on his feet with Bane’s hand on his cock, jacking him, merciless, gentle and strong. John’s eyes slide shut, his entire body taut, from the tendons of his neck down to his calves straining up and forward towards Bane, pulled by the gravity of his touch.

He, who was so powerful just moments before, is now burning and trembling under Bane’s fingers. John wants to _watch_ , insatiable, always wants to watch Bane’s face, trying to meet Bane’s eyes when they fuck, desperate for the proof that he’s loved and needed. Such a stubborn and beautiful boy, so easy to lead on. 

If only they’d met outside of these walls, things would have been so different. He’d let John cling to him as he desperately wants to, would allow him closer than anybody else, would quench his thirst with caresses and kisses, fill in this emptiness in John’s heart with his love and warmth. He himself knows too well how deep is an orphan’s need.

But they’re in this cage, and John is his warden. And when the boy loses control and pushes him to the wall, pressing against him, cupping his face with his hands, trying to steal a kiss, Bane turns his face away and keeps his eyes to the wall.

John kisses his jaw instead, kisses his neck, rejected, 

When the come on Bane's hand gets dry and the friction becomes uncomfortable, he goes down to his knees for John, takes him into his mouth - so hot and big, pulsating, leaking saltiness onto his tongue. Bane sucks on him gently, making his mouth almost too loose, knowing how John will grow frantic even from that, will start begging for his fingers, for his cock, all thoughts of kissing forgotten.

He finishes John with his hand. John is close, sobbing, trying to keep still, his head hanging low, his hand weakening on Bane’s shoulder. He’s begging again for a kiss, wants Bane to look at him when he comes, wants Bane’s eyes on him, wants to taste his lips.

“Baby, I’m going to come,” he rasps, urgent and low. “I’m going to come. I need..”

Bane puts his thumb to John’s lips, and the words fall away. John comes with a sob and sags against him, sated, but so, so sad. His beautiful, lonely boy.

He licks John’s come off his hand, and John’s eyes follow him, hot lust mixed with pain of rejection. So naive, so easily led, he doesn’t know that this monster had given his heart to him a long time ago. 

John stares at his lips again and quickly lowers his gaze when caught looking, resigned to his loneliness. 

Bane kisses him, resentment be damned. He might be a monster, but he is _John’s_ monster.

John kisses back like he wants to devour him, be part of him. This is why he begs for Bane’s cock so often, for his fingers: John wants to keep him inside, never let go. 

When they break apart, John is still watching him, his eyelids heavy, blush on his cheeks. So young, so pure.

“Was that to your liking?” Bane asks.

John draws him into another kiss.

 

*fin*


End file.
